The Goblin's Revenge Part 2
by Herowrath3
Summary: Tried to fit this into canon. After Ron leaves, Harry and Hermione are crushed, but take comfort in each other's company. A little too much comfort. 100% Lemon. Motivations explained. Series of oneshots, but may add to it in the future. Harry/Hermione. NO Weasley Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

"_He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!"_

_She threw herself into a chair, curled up and started to cry._

_Harry felt dazed. He stooped, picked up the Horcrux and placed it around his own neck. He dragged blankets off Ron's bunk and threw them over Hermione. Then he climbed onto his own bed and stared up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain._

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Page 254, last paragraph of Chapter 15.**

Harry Potter Belongs To JK Rowling.

Harry could almost hear the locket throbbing against his chest, and let his anger build inside him. Voldemort. He was the reason why he was on the run from the law, why Ron had left, why he may never see Ginny again. His heart almost stopped at the thought of those who had died. Not for the first time, his mind wondered what would have happened to him if Voldemort had attacked Neville instead of him that night. He would be with his loving parents, Sirius may have been a free man, he may have even spent more time with Lupin! But then he remembered how Lupin had wanted to walk out on his wife and child. This also made him enraged, but the sound of crying limited his anger to merely clenching his pillow and gnashing his teeth.

Hermione's sobs were fluctuating. At times she seemed to stop and gasp for breath, but then she'd just burst into louder spasms of grief. Harry could feel his heart breaking. Although he knew Hermione needed some time alone, he clambered down his bed, slamming his eyes shut as they passed over Ron's bunk and went to her. He bent down in front of her and waited until she had another deep breath.

"Hermione."

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't want to talk about it." she turned away but Harry placed his hands on her cheeks and turned her face towards his. "I don't want to either." He didn't know what else to do, so he moved forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Her mouth trembled, but settled into a perfectly neutral position. "Thank you Harry." She kissed him on the forehead too, and followed it with a hug. Harry thought that she'd be fine, but the strength of the grip proved otherwise. He also gripped her fiercely, as if hoping to squeeze the sorrow right out of her. He didn't know what else to do, so he planted a kiss on the back of her neck, then another on her cheek. Hermione took a gulp of air, withdrew, and looked at him, with a sad smile. "I appreciate it Harry. I'll do my best." She closed her eyes. Again, Harry was at a loss for words, so he leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips. He didn't know why; maybe he thought he could stop her mouth from forming sobs?

Hermione's eyes opened in shock, but Harry had closed his, throwing all his frustration and lament, as well as his love for Ginny into this action. He was leaning forwards, and, as Hermione understood, she too closed her eyes and allowed him to push her back into the chair. Their kiss was gentle at first, but over a few seconds became hungrier as their hands went to each others backs. Hermione's crawled up over Harry's shoulders, while his encircled her waist. His sorrow was mounting as his hand threw off her sheets and moved onto her rear, causing him to back away in horror, disgusted by his lust. "Her- Hermione! I- I'm so sorry!" She herself was wide-eyed, but Harry saw a change in her eyes as she understood and got off the chair, kneeling on the ground with him. Harry touched his chest and felt the Horcrux as Hermione spoke "Harry. I- I know why you did that and..." here, she blinked rapidly, but resumed before Harry could talk, "Harry, I'll do anything you want me to do. After- After-" her eyes moved to the tent opening, "I don't _feel_ as if I have anything to live for!" She gave a small laugh. "But, Harry, I DO have a job to do, with you... We need to get rid of those Horcruxes before we can stop-"

"Hermione! It- It was the locket, I swear, I'm so sorry Hermione!" he pulled the locket off of him and threw it to the floor. Hermione smiled gently, making him enraged, in a way. But then he understood. He _needed_ this. He needed a way to vent his frustrations, as did Hermione. He realized that he had always relied on her, and told her this. "But, Hermione. Do- Do you really want to- to help- to do this?" Her answer was simple. She lifted him off the ground, and embraced him, along with a searing kiss. This time they opened their mouths and let their tongues into each other. Harry also felt Hermione's body through their clothes, especially her breasts, pressing into his chest. His hands, that were caressing her back, moved around as he broke the kiss. He caressed her breasts first, before beginning to unbutton her shirt. Hermione unbuttoned his pants, allowing them to hang loose. As she unbuttoned his shirt, he finished undoing her top, which she threw off as Harry slid his trousers down. He finished unbuttoning his shirt, and discarded it. Part of him felt horrible, so he turned away as he pulled his underwear down, tossing it with his trousers, and felt horrified at the thought that he had an erection. He looked up, to get away from it, but locked eyes with Hermione's breasts. She'd obviously tossed her bra, which was lying beside her, and had now pulled off her pants and undies in a fluid motion. She looked at Harry and blushed, smiling gently. "Oh Harry," she pulled him into a hug. His member hit her vagina as he felt her exposed boobs against his chest, "please, we won't get anywhere if we don't enjoy it."

"Ginny" said Harry dumbly "and- and Ron." Hermione's face froze over. "I can't betray her. And Hermione, you- you're in denial!"

"Harry." Hermione's voice was cold. "I don't _love_ you. But, we agreed. We- I (her voice became desperate) _need _an outlet for, all this! Would Ginny understand, even if she were here? I just want to forget. I know I never will, but I want to know that I'll have at least one last night of happiness Harry, please!" Harry grimly nodded, ashamed of himself for groping her to begin with. He felt Hermione take his right hand and place it on her breast. Her nipple was hard and he knew that he'd never forget the feel, the texture of her skin, and he hated himself for it. He placed his other hand on her other mound of flesh and tried to get a feel for them. He bent forward and subconsciously began to chew on her neck. Hermione nuzzled him and placed a hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his messy, jet-black hair. She moaned gently, and Harry felt his member stroke her thigh. His lust was beginning to build, but his guilt was stronger still. Hermione sensed this, clearly. She pulled his head up and muttered, softly "Harry, please. Let go. Do it for me. Do me. Please." He nodded and clenched her tits. She gasped as Harry bent and clenched one nipple in his mouth. She laughed with glee as he chewed his way around the flesh and moved onto the other. Her hand slid down to his member and moved up and down it. Harry pushed his face into her midriff and moaned loudly. Hermione teased him by moving his dick to the folds of her entrance, then pulling it away. He drew himself down to his knees and kissed the skin above her pussy, strangely devoid of hair. He licked this skin, then licked her folds. Her hands were back in his hair as he fit his tongue in, gently. A few tests, and he was ready to stick his two fingers in. She squealed with delight as Harry inserted a third finger into her. And out. And back in again. Harry wanted something too. He pulled her down, his tongue leaving a faint line of saliva and her juices up her body to her lips as she descended. He kissed her again, knowing that from now on, he'd never look at her the same way again. The kiss was brief, as he now stood up, his member running along that line until it poked into her mouth. Hermione blushed as she licked the tip. She nervously took in half of his head, as if testing the taste, before smiling and taking the whole head. Now it was Harry's hands in _her_ bushy hair as she slowly yet surely took in Harry's entire length. And again. And again. She withdrew, but Harry groan of disappointment died in his throat as she sucked on his scrotum, taking each ball into her mouth. She looked at him slyly as she licked her way up to his head and back down again, then back up and down the other side. Then back up, after which she took his member into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Harry moaned as she bobbed up and down, and he felt a great pressure building up. He didn't want to risk secreting all his semen into her mouth, so he screamed at her to stop. He pulled her up and kissed her fiercely. His dick was poking into her skin, just to the right of her lips, and she guided it into place as Harry jammed it in. Her eyes widened as Harry laughed triumphantly. He withdrew and pulled her to a bed and tossed her down. Now both of them were laughing as Harry jumped on top of her. A quick embrace was followed by him positioning himself above her, but they both froze.

This was Ron's bed.

In shock, Harry withdrew and collapsed beside the bed. Hermione followed him, but her eyes were now red again. "Hermione-"

"No, Harry." She looked into his eyes with the same ferocity that Ginny had had on his birthday, when he had last kissed her... Although reminded of his adultery, Harry also understood that Hermione's mind, like Ginny's was steadfast. He nodded to himself and turned to her "We don't need a bed to do this Hermione." He playfully pushed her to the floor, in such a way that, when he came up above her, she would be unable to see the bed. He wanted to comfort her, but she wasn't receptive to words, so he talked via actions. He crashed down on her with a fierce kiss. Her legs came up around his waist, as their arms crushed each other's ribs. Hermione pulled Harry to the side. She wasn't strong enough, but Harry gave in anyway, allowing her to be on top as they rolled further from _his_ bed. Hermione was ferocious in her actions, almost devouring his face and Harry upped his game to match hers. He spanked her several times, playfully, with one hand, and (after a short struggle) brought his other to her chest again. She withdrew and got up gently, but revealed that this was just to allow her to sit on his member. As she came down, it went straight into her pussy. She gasped, yet managed to sit herself down fully. She tried again, wordless waving away Harry's worrying hand and began to ride him faster and faster, until she could do it smoothly. Harry didn't want to make her do all the work; after some time, he grabbed her wrists to make her stop, then rolled around and began to screw her himself. She screamed and screamed with joy, drowning out his own moans until he finally came into her with a gasp. She also released her juices as Harry pulled himself up and lay down beside her. She smiled shyly and propped herself up on one elbow, caressing her breast with the other. "Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Thank you." She sat up and pulled her legs to her, then seemed to change her mind and bent them apart, allowing Harry to look at her wet womanhood. As Harry noticed this ploy, she grinned cheekily. Harry also sat up, but laid his legs straight. She smiled, kissed his cheek and seemed to lean on him, but changed her mind and sat on him instead. Harry couldn't help but notice that his penis was between her legs, along the line of her butt and wondered whether she hadn't done it on purpose.

*...*

"Harry, is this right?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, but, if you ever need to-"

"You too." Her eyes were watering again. she blinked the tears away and apologized.

"It's so relaxing, but, who's taking the first watch?" The two laughed.

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear (Harry realized how often she'd said that to him. Now it had another meaning.) "thank you."

"No problem 'Mione."

The friends got up and found their clothes. Once his hormones had settled, Harry felt a familiar pang of guilt. He stared at Hermione, who noticed and gave him a quick smile. After they had, in fact, got dressed, Harry turned to ask her who would take the first watch, but she had regressed into the pitiful state she was in before. He went outside, wordlessly and sat down, keeping a lookout. He shouted at himself as he felt his cheeks grow red with shame. He heard Hermione sit down on the same chair and begin to cry again. Quietly, Harry joined her.

When he woke her up to change shifts, he was aware that she avoided his gaze, and did so himself. He fell asleep punching his pillow, wondering if Ron would ever return, and if not, whether he would need to "vent out his frustrations" ever again.

_When Harry woke the next day, it was several seconds before he remembered what had happened. Then he hoped, childishly, that it had been a dream, that Ron was still there and had never left. Yet by turning his head on his pillow he could see Ron's deserted bunk... Hermione, who was already busy in the kitchen, did not wish Harry good morning, but turned her face away quickly as he went by._

**Page 255 Chapter 16 First Paragraph.**

…

This was my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review.

I wanted to write a quick story that would actually fit into the canon. I don't actually _support_ Harry/Hermione as such, but I thought that this would actually make sense as a lemon fic. The "*...*" mark I left was a gap for an extension to this lemon, but I didn't want to push my luck; here's hoping the story still makes sense. I may decide to add to this story, first, the removed bit, then a few lemons in other places I hope will make sense to you. Thanks for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place during a gap in the first chapter. I removed it because I was afraid that Harry and Hermione would act OOC, but I figured I'd add it for archival purposes.**

*...*

Harry's cheeks grew red as he felt Hermione's rear on his legs. He was sure he'd have another erection soon enough, with all his attention based on it and its position. He squirmed and Hermione giggled. She lay back and crossed his hands over her chest. She puckered her lips as far as she could; Harry leaned in to kiss her, his hands grasping her breasts as he felt his boner grow a bit more. As they broke apart, she drew a hand down to her nether regions, and Harry happily fit a finger in and out, in and out. Hermione smiled and leaned back on his shoulder. Harry's other hand groped her boob once more, before bringing it up to Hermione's hair, running his hand through her hair again. He kissed her forehead and muttered "I love you Hermione...".

Until this point, her eyes had been closed, but now they opened slightly and replied "No you don't Harry. That's just sex talk. You love Ginny. It's better to have sex with friends," she pushed a hand under herself to touch his growing boner, "there aren't any attachments."

"In that case, I just want you."

"That's much better. Do you want to go again?"

"Just give me a minute, 'Mione. Do you want it in the- the back?"

She laughed, "Just say my ass, Harry, no need for pleasantries." She looked down, for Harry had begun to finger her faster. "Did I turn you on Harry?"

"A bit. No attachments, right?"

"Nope."

Harry's finger was joined by a second, as his other hand went back down to Hermione's breast. He massaged it, then placed a thumb on her nipple and pushed it around. He reached to the other mound of flesh and did the same. He kept going as Hermione began to spasm, the double assault was beginning to be too much for her. Harry laughed again, "Hermione! Don't come right now!" He looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see what he thought was his member poking out from underneath her. He then realised it was just her vagina, lying slightly open. Hermione looked at him curiously and he told her what he was looking for. She giggled and sat up straight and looked down. "I can see it Harry. Gosh, you're wonderful! Are you ready?" She turned back and Harry nodded. She got up on all fours as Harry knelt up and tried to fit his member into her rear. "God, you're so tight Hermione!"

"Cozy, Harry, cozy! Aren't you too big?" Harry managed to force his head into her and gulped. Hermione was also straining herself. "Hermione! You're pushing me back out!"

"Sorry, just hurry up!"

Harry took a breath and placed firm hands on her hips. He slowly, yet surely pushed his way into her, noticing that it got easier after a point. Hermione also seemed to notice, given that she visibly relaxed after this point. He was wary of pulling out all the way, so he just went half out, then all the way in, half out, all in, over and over. As he gained confidence, he moved one hand to her waist and pulled her up, slightly, so that eventually they were in an awkward position where he could grasp her breasts. He moved both hands to her tits and kept going. Again. Again. The two of them began screaming loudly as Harry kept pounding her until, with a yelp, he came. He waited until each wave had entered her, then pulled out. Hermione sat up and looked at him. "Harry, that was heaven!"

"Do- Have we got anything left to try?"

"A few things Harry." She grabbed his deflated member and pulled the skin up, her hand eventually sliding off. She took it all in her mouth and sucked. Harry lay back, and was surprised to feel her moving around so that her pussy was in his face. He spluttered indignantly, but she pulled herself up, turned to him and muttered crossly "Harry, dear, grow up!" she resumed her treatment of him. Harry himself smiled to himself and tentatively extended his tongue into her lower lips. He liked the taste, so he explored the rim, inside and out. He stretched his tongue to see how deep he could go. Not far enough. He grabbed Hermione's buttocks and pulled her down, so his tongue could penetrate further. He flexed his appendage, just as he felt her tongue swivel around his member. This dual sexual onslaught was turning him (and her, he suspected) on rapidly, although he feared that he no longer had anything to give her. Instead of trying to satisfy her, he opened all his senses. He could smell her juices, as well as the scent she always seemed to give off. A natural smell. He could obviously taste her nicely. In fact, his tongue had just found her g-spot, given that her moaning had doubled in loudness. He could feel her body on his, for example, her breasts, and her sharp nipples, pressing down on his legs. He could feel his dick in Hermione's mouth. He felt, happy. His hands explored her body and he felt her vibrate, eventually ejecting her juices into his face. He took a moment to comprehend that he was still holding onto his sperm before ejaculating into her face. Harry both got up and stared at each other, before laughing and cleaning yourselves off. Hermione pushed Harry back onto the floor with a kiss as their hands re-enveloped each other. They rolled around the floor before Hermione pulled away with a lustful look in her eyes. "Oh Harry! I almost wish there were more than one of you! I don't think I'll ever be this happy!" She kissed him quickly, as Harry pondered, "What's next?"

"Errm, well, you didn't pay my breasts enough attention, and, she pushed them together as Harry gently lowered her onto her back. He grasped both mounds and thrust them in different directions. She smiled. He pulled his deflated boner up to her chest and allowed her to enclose it in the mounds. Harry began thrusting into this artificial hole, but something seemed off. They tried before Harry gave up with a chuckle. "Hermione, you made me orgasm three times! I think we're done for today."

"Maybe tomorrow- no..." Hermione sat next to him, and he could almost FEEL a sense of guilt welling up in the two of them again.

_I was actually surprised that so many of you would favourite/ watch this story! Thank you so much! Like I said before, I do have some other scenes planned (vaguely) and will do my best to keep them pseudo-canon. In fact, here's my list of definite YES's. I'd appreciate it if you made suggestions on scenarios (place in the book, setting, what actually happens/ sex positions?) in your reviews!:_

**I have the adult, UK version of the book, but I'll try to be as clear as possible.**

_Page 263, Godric's Hollow (Chapter 16, so may follow on from this nicely): Harry "thanks" Hermione for letting him go home. They are in a tent that has been half buried in the snow. Harry will use the "We need to share body heat excuse"._

_Page 295, The Life & Lies of Albus Dumbledore, Chapter 18. Harry forces Hermione into having sex with him to prove to him that she meant it when she defended Dumbledore (he claims to have forgiven her for smashing his wand in the previous chapter, but he may angst about it here). My plan seems to slot this scene JUST before Chapter 19, which picks up at midnight, where Hermione takes over the watch._

_Page 600, The Flaw in the Plan, Chapter 36. Hermione invites Harry to a threesome with Ron in Hogsmeade to celebrate Voldemort's death, and to get away from the other school kids, who would hound him otherwise. This occurs at the end of the chapter, that night. (I have a plan in mind, which I hope translates into in-character actions when I write this out)._

_I would appreciate any advice or warnings, or people pointing out that I'm derailing the characters if you can. I may also have Harry & Hermione have sex during the 19 year interlude. That much time has given me maybe 2 scenarios, but, again, I need to plan it out to keep it pseudo-canon. Maybe something after the epilogue?..._

_I'm getting carried away, but basically, what I'm trying to say is, read, review, criticize (constructively) and don't be afraid to lend a hand! What other pairings do you think are feasible in this timeframe?_


End file.
